


Spiderman: Dick Grayson

by OjasKrish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is Spiderman, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjasKrish/pseuds/OjasKrish
Summary: It's 1 year after the snap. Dick Grayson only ever had one person to look up to, to feel safe around, and that was Peter Parker. Scavenging for food, he comes across Peter's old apartment. He rummages through the apartment, and finds Peter's Spiderman costume. He dons a new, home-made outfit and takes to the streets as Spiderman.Meanwhile, a mysterious villain appears. He calls himself Warp, and he has the power to send people across to different dimensions. In a fight gone awry, how will Spiderman react when he sees himself and all the people he never had?





	1. Haly's Circus

**Author's Note:**

> First Work. Please be gentle ^^

> Spiderman was swinging through the streets of New York. Whooping when ever he flipped, and striking extravagant poses for people to take photos of. All in all, it was a normal night. Until-"Parker." barked a voice from his earpiece. "Y-yes, Happy?" said Peter, swinging and perching on top of a water tower. "We have a mission for you." said Happy. "Finally!" sighed Peter. "There's a circus going on just a block east. We suspect that a person by the name of Tony Zucco, a known mobster, might be in the premises. Your job is to apprehend him." said Happy. "So you're only giving me this mission 'cause I'm in close proximity to the circus?" Peter commented, mock hurt in his voice. Silence. "You're smarter than you look kid. Just-just go there and do your thing." Happy said, flustered. Peter chuckled to himself before launching into the air and swinging east, parkouring through the many rooftops and perching on the ledge of a 6-story building. Sure enough, there was a huge tent, located next to smaller tents with blaring lights. He muttered, "Um-Karen? Activate-uuh-invisible mode?" he said uncertainly. The AI responded with, "Cloaking device activated." Peter's suit went invisible, and he swung inside the tent. Recoiling slightly from the booming voice filling his ears. "Laaaaaaaadies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the greatest show in the world! Haaaaaaaaaaaaly's Circus!" Spiderman swung through the huge tent, trying to see where mob boss #10000000 was. "And the first act of the day, a performance from the finest acrobats in the land, the Flyyiiiiiiiiiing Graysoooooons!!!"
> 
> Tuning out Haly, Spiderman was now exploring the tents. "Facial recognition ID indicates that Zucco is in the stands." piped up Kare. "Why didn't you say that earlier!" Peter said, swinging back into the main tent. He paused for a moment to admire the Graysons on a trapeze, before scanning the room, and finding Zucco with a malicious smile on his face. Squinting, Peter was swinging to Zucco's seat when his Spider-Sense tingled. He looked around to see the rope of the trapeze snap. Pausing for a crucial second to web up Zucco, he jumped down, but was too late. Two acrobats lay dead. "Cloaking device deactivated. 20 minute cooldown advised."
> 
> Peter was in too much shock to respond. Glancing for a second to his right, he saw Zucco laughing like a maniaz. Peter put two and two together, and launched in to attack Zucco, webbing him up. He then returned to the now-empty tent, and heard the police sirens ringing. Blood was all around the circus floor. Amidst all this chaos, he heard a young boy sniffling.
> 
> He launched himself up to the trapeze stand to see a young boy, with dark raven hair and bright blue eyes crying. Knowing the feeling, he wrapped his arms around the young kid and swung to a nearby building. "Hey." said Peter kindly. The boy looked up at him, before recoiling in fear. After a short mental debate, Spiderman removed his mask to reveal Peter Parker. The young kid felt slightly more comfortable.
> 
> Peter just sat in front of him, pondering what to do. Feeling immensely guilty, an idea popped into Peter's head. He stretched out his hand, and the boy took it. "What's your name, kid?" 
> 
> "Richard. Richard Grayson." said Richard, but he smiled and said, "You can call me Dick If you want."


	2. Meeting Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson allows Peter to take him to his house. There, he meets a fat guy. Please comment and add suggestions^^

"So, Dick, you want to go with me?" asked Peter kindly. Dick looked apprehensive for a second before ultimately taking Peter up on his offer. He climbed onto Peter's back as Peter put back on his mask. Spiderman now swung through the night, carrying a silently crying Dick Grayson on his back. Eventually landing on his apartment's fire escape, Peter gently put the young boy in his apartment, until a high-pitched shriek erupted. Peter felt like face palming; _of course _he had invited Ned to his house. Peter clambered in after Dick and said in a low, calm voice, "I can explain." Ned looked excitedly from Peter to Dick, and said "Is he like, your Spider-brother?" Dick raises his eyebrows while Peter actually facepalms this time. "He's-Ned, he just lost his parents to a mob boss, give the kid some space." Ned's mouth formed an 'o'. He looked to the boy with Pity. Peter sighed; aside from him, Ned was the most socially awkward guy he know. Maybe that's why their such good friends.

Peter sat down and started explaining. About the circus, Tony Zucco and finally the murder. Ned was nodding all along and mumbled, "Sad, sad." Dick just sat down, comprehending what happened in the last hour. His parents were murdered by a mob boss and he was taken to a house by a guy with a Spider Costume. Huh. Guess you can't take the circus out of the boy. 

"I want to adopt him." Peter said finally, after a solid 2 minutes of pacing around his room. Dick was jolted out of memoriam. "Y-You want to a-adopt me?" Dick said uncertainly. Ned, all pity and solemnness forgotten, "Hell yeah! then you'll have a spider-sidekick!" Peter narrowed his eyes at Ned, who instantly regretted what he said and stammered a quick sorry. "Well, not 'adopt' adopt, Aunt May will just take him in...sort of like a foster parent." Peter added. Dick still looked unsure, and Peter said, "Well, you'll have a roof over your head, and food to eat." Dick understood and nodded quietly. "But first, you need to get him to an orphanage, right?" Ned piped up. Peter nodded. "Cool! I'll tell Aunt May." Ned said, before giving a meaningful look at Peter and slamming the door shut. 

Peter walked over to Dick and kneeled in front of him. "It happened to me also, you know." Peter said. "Same way. Murdered in cold blood." Dick looked at him with puffy red eyes. "My English not good." Peter chuckled and allowed Dick to lean on his chest. "It's no use moping like this. Crying over spilt milk is not going to change anything. You got to toughen up and move on." Dick nodded, basking in Peter's warmth. "Don't be vengeful. Don't allow revenge to consume you." Peter added, remembering the Black Panther in that airport battle. Then there was knocking on the door and the entrance of a red-headed middle-aged woman, with Ned in tow. "Hi! You must be the lil' one Ned was taking about. I'm sorry for your loss." The woman said. "I'm May. May Parker. Peter's aunt." May added. Dick waved and introduced himself too.

"Okay, so here's the plan.", said Ned, his tone becoming serious. "Dick'l go to the orphanage tonight and tomorrow we go to receive him." Dick nodded in affirmative, before turning to leave. "Oh and by the way." Dick said before leaving, "Thanks."


	3. Orphanage Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's night at the orphanage goes out as well as you'd expect.

As it transpired, the plan was executed perfectly, at least until Spiderman dropped Dick off at the orphanage. "Ah, Richard Grayson. Police have been looking for you ever since that fiasco. Y'know Spiderman showed up?" the lady at the front said. Dick nodded meekly. The lady said, "Well, this'll be an all-nighter alright. Um, go to room 6, will ya? We'll get everything sorted tomorrow morning." Dick again responded again with a nod; the only words he could understand were "Room 6 and go." Dick walked to the dark, grey walls of the orphanage. It was such a turn from the colorful lights of the circus. He wandered through the cramped passageways of the orphanage, and came face to face with another kid, but much more beefy and muscly. He chuckled darkly and said, "New blood.", before he punched Dick in the face hard. Dark spots cluttered his vision as he staggered back. He yelped in pain and covered his face with his hands. He heard a few footsteps and he groaned. "Let's get this straight, _scrawny._" another punch; this time, to his stomach. "I'm the boss around _here._" a kick to his hip. "Tattle and I will beat the sh$# out of you." he grabbed Dick by his collar and slammed him against the wall. Dick just had enough time to get his act together. He remembered the martial arts duo at the circus, Uno and Duo. How he visited them every birthday to learn a technique. Remembering the choke breaker, he grabbed the guy's arms and touched a pulse point and smiled as he recoiled with pain.

"Kid's got guts!" one of his 'henchmen' said, running over and grabbing Dick's left arm whilst another guy punched him hard in the stomach. Dick struggled against the pull, eventually backing the guy up to the wall, before slamming him against it and kicking an incoming kid in the face. The leader soon recovered and picked Dick's lithe body up and threw him against the wall. Dick groaned as he felt blood rush to his mouth. "Let this be a lesson, _**kid.**_" came a venomous voice. Then a powerful punch to the face and Dick knew no more as he fell into the depth of unconsciousness.

Dick woke up the next day with a sharp pain in his eye and found that he was in a hospital bed with a worried looking Peter sitting next behind him. "P-Peter?" he said, relieved. Peter smiled and nodded as he held Dick's hand. "It's me, bud." He saw all the tubes connected to his arm and said, "What...what happened?" Peter sighed and said, "You had 2 cases of internal bleeding and you have a black eye. The kids at the orphanage said that you fell down the stairs." Dick struggled against his confines and said, "I didn't fall down the stairs! One guy punched me-" "Yea, I know." said Peter, anger radiating of off him. "That's why we're taking you in." Dick still was unhappy; unsatisfied. His thoughts were interrupted by a worried-looking nurse. "He has had previous injuries in that area. His arteries are beyond repair. He needs a blood transfusion." Peter frowned and nodded, muttering a thanks. "His blood type is O positive and we don't have anyone here at the hospital who is O positive." "I am." said Peter. "That's great! So, are you willing to donate your blood?" Peter widened his eyes in surprise and said unthinkingly, "I'll think about it." The nurse nodded uncertainly and stalked off.

Dick knew why Peter was so hesitant. Peter smiled at him knowingly and left to think.


	4. A Reckoning with Uncle Ben.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a heartfelt chat in his head.

Peter left the ward's room and stole his way into a bathroom, looking in the mirror. He felt the ground give way, and found himself freefalling in Limbo, before suddenly landing in a car with none ither with Uncle Ben. "The boy needs you." was Ben's greeting. Peter nodded and said, "I don't know if it's my right. So much could go wrong." Ben chuckled and said, "Peter, that spider could've bitten anyone. It bit you. It gave you that power. It is up to you if you are willing to give that power, to share the power with someone who desperately needs it." Tears began to appear in Peter's eyes. "I-I know, Uncle Ben. But what if he doesn't want it? What if I end up cursing him?" Uncle Ben smiled. "Peter, you're a good kid. When your parents died, you had me and you still have Aunt May. But that kid, Peter? He has no one except you. Be him curst or blest, but he needs the power. He needs life. But most importantly, Pete, he needs **_you._**" Peter woke up on a toilet seat, and sighed deeply, He knew he was going to regret this.

"I'm willing." He told the nurse. The nurse smiled and nodded, and took a sample of Peter's blood. She raised her eyes, and Peter's heart began skipping beats. "_Very_ interesting blood. But it is 0 positive." The nurse injected the syringe into Dick's arm and Dick groaned in pain. In an instant, Dick went unconscious. The nurses' eyes widened. The heartbeat was fine. The nurse dismissed it and stalked away. Peter started breathing heavily. Peter ran to the front desk and said, "I'd like to withdraw my ward, Dick Grayson from the hospital." the receptionist typed it out, and gave Peter a slip. Peter ran back and ensuring no one else was watching, he lifted Dick in a bridal carry and ran out of the hospital. He webbed Dick's arms to his back and quickly changed into his Spiderman gear, swinging into the brilliant sunset. Quickly landing on his apartments fire escape, Peter softly put Dick on his bed. Removing his suit, he shook Dick vigorously. Dick awoke with a start. "P-Peter?" Peter sighed in relief. "Hey, bud."

Dick shuddered and said, "I had-dreams. Weird things. About-spiders?" Peter nodded. Dick looked like he had a mental war going on in his head. He shrugged and leapt on the wall, attaching to it. Peter was breathing heavily again, but for a completely different reason. Dick was smiling goofily, excitement written on his face. The world was expanding; he could see every tiny little detail everywhere; Peter's increased heartbeat, the tea spilling over the kettle, a smoke alarm going off in a building 4 blocks away. Peter smiled, knowing the feeling. 


	5. Intuition:Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has quite the night, wildly different from his last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give suggestions and prompts!!^^ Reviews welcome!!^^

Dick was now on a rooftop, with a widely-smiling Peter by his side. Dick had one of those wrist-cannons on his...well, wrist. Well, a wrist-cannon containing a carousel of 467 different typesof webs manufactured by Tony fucking Stark. Peter was next to him, wearing his Spiderman gear, leave the mask. "Okay, now press the web button." Dick moved to press it, but Peter stopped him, saying, "No, press it with the same hand." Seeing Dick's confused face, Peter did the sign which some rock bands also did, Dick thought. In an instant, the web shot out of Peter's carousel, latching onto a crane nearby. Dick did the same, and now Peter was grinning widely. "Now swing." Peter said, with a significant wink. Dick gave the first true smile to Peter and Peter saw how different he looked, how his face lit up. Dick jumped off the building, air rushing to his face, whipping his clothes. As he reached the end of his web, he saw Peter-no,_ Spiderman_ by his side. He couldn't see behind the mask, but he knew Peter had a huge grin hiding underneath. "Double Tap to release" Spiderman added. 

After a few more swings, Peter was scared because it was simply so _natural,_ the way Dick quipped a web, latching it onto a window, before adding a flip or a twirl and repeating it. It was _mesmerizing_ how, with such ease, Dick was _flying_ through the air; how lithe his body was, how light and elegant and graceful it seemed. Peter recalled to his first night as Spiderman; he was scared shitless and eventually facepalmed onto a Coco-Cola advertisement. But Dick was _wildly_ different, he was swinging as If it gave him life, and he was thoroughly enjoying it. At least until he swung 90 degrees and faceplanted onto the same Coco-Cola board. But what Dick was not expecting was he was still sticking to the board. Trying to tug himself off, he found that parts of the paper still clung to him. And at that moment, he noticed how high above New York he was. Now, Dick was an _acrobat_. He was not supposed to be scared of heights; it was his home. However, this scenario was not one to be brave about. Then he sighed in relief as he heard the tell-tale _thud_ of Spiderman's foot landing on top of the billboard. 

"A little help?" said Dick in mock tentativeness. Peter chuckled. He said, "Relax. Think about what relaxes you." Dick nodded, turning to face the vast expanse of concrete. He recalled to his first memory, vividly clear.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Now there, little feller, get ready for your first flight!" came a cheery voice to his left. "Best enjoy it." came voice to his left. He saw his hands holding on to a trapeze and felt a light push to his back, and soon he was flying. This was not scary; the air whipping your face; this was fun._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Opening his eyes, Dick saw that Peter's advice paid off as he was freefalling. Basking in the power of the fall, he twirled around the air. He was just a second away from death by falling when he quipped a web to a lamppost and swung up high into the Night of New York.


	6. Tony fucking Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets the genius billionare playboy philanthrophist.

Dick and Spiderman eventually landed on the apartment building, chattering and laughing. "And then-and then I pull up the elevator and Karen is like, 'kiss her!'" Peter said, but Dick gave a very forced laugh that he tried to pretend was real. Peter chuckled. "Ah, you haven't learnt the English Language properly yet." he said, taking off the mask, and discarding the rest of his suit in favor of a hoodie and black pants. Peter ruffled the pages of his calendar, and let out a happy sigh. "I have an appointment with Tony tomorrow." "The one in the picture." "Yes." Peter leapt up on the wall, spider-scaling it, retrieving his special Stark-tech phone, storing it in his hoodie pocket. "Why don't you come along, eh?" Peter added as an afterthought. Dick nodded, it would be a chance to swing around some more. With that, Peter flipped off the light switch, and leapt on to his bed, Dick to his bed. 

The next day, Dick was woken up by the shrill cry of an alarm clock. "Wha-" Dick began, but he saw Peter, who was dressed in a completely different Spider-outfit, with a red hoodie and blue sleeves. The only reason Dick knew this was Spiderman was because of the logo. "Hey, bud. You can wear the mask. We leave...now." Dick raised an eyebrow but put it down eventually. He wore the mask. Him and Peter leapt out of the fire escape. Dick, ever the acrobat and enthusiast, swung gracefully in the air, swinging in between buildings and twirling in out of them. Spiderman deliberately lagged behind just to marvel at his skill, only pulling ahead to give directions. Soon they were in swinging distance of the monolith Stark Tower. "Pretty cool, huh." said Peter. Dick nodded, dumbstruck by how...tall it was. 

"Hey, Peter. I see you've gotten a sidekick. Very young, but I trust he is...adequate." said a snarky voice as soon as they landed on the tower. "He's not my sidekick." said Peter, taking off the mask as he walked inside. Tony chuckled, before striding over to Dick. "Hey, bud." he said. "Hello." said Dick. Tony raised an eyebrow because of Dick's heavy accent. Tony's confused face could only be described as an astrophysicist comprehending the secrets of the universe. "You're the kid from the circus." Dick nodded. Tony scratched his chin for some time, before exclaiming and taking Peter's mask. "I'll ask JARVIS to develop a program to teach you English." Dick lit up at that, he could finally talk to Peter now. Tony excitedly ran away into his lab. Peter gave a timid chuckle. Dick looked around the building in wonder. There was just so much....tech. Nanotech, medical tech, armor tech, and the list just went on. In the circus, the only piece of technology they had was that old Victorian-style telephone, in Haly's office.

Tony came back just 10 minutes later, with a cheery "Done." Dick's jaw dropped. I mean, just the old telephone in Haly's office took a day to properly install and another day to get in full operation. Tony Stark just invented an algorithm to teach a person the entire English Language in just 10 minutes. Tony chuckled seeing Dick's confused expression, tossing him the mask. Dick caught it mid air, and put it on. Smoke escaped from the mask as Dick groaned. "What the heck was that?" Dick said, and looked mightily surprised at his own words. "This technology is overwhelming!" said Tony, clapping his hands together ecstatically. "Now Peter, about that appointment." said Tony, motioning Peter to come in a office. Giving an apologetic wave to Dick, Peter left the lab.

"How'd the meeting go?" Dick asked, once out if earshot. "Kind of underwhelming. Just reports on my progress as Spiderman and whatnot. Even a short discussion about you." said Peter, leaping off of the Stark tower, Dick following suit. "I don't get it." Dick said, twirling around In the air and effortlessly pulling in front of Peter. "Get what?" Peter asked, running off a building and jumping out and swinging above the streets. "Stark was overwhelmed, you are underwhelmed? Why isn't anyone just, y'know, whelmed?" Peter chuckled, swinging off of a water tower and perching on top of the Empire State building, alongside Dick. "This JARVIS thingy says it's not a real word." Peter shrugged, looking down at New York. "English is weird." Peter agreed, taking a swig of coffee that Dick assumed he pulled out of thin air.  
  


Let's get going bud. You have training to do." said Peter, with that Spiderman glint in his eye.


	7. *Clicks Fingers*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snappo (the avengers get defeated really quickly cause i think it would take a lot less time for a guy with the fuckin power stone to wipe out the avengers)

Dick and Peter swung through the streets of New York, Dick wearing the same mask Stark gave him. As they reached Peter's house, Peter snuck in through the fire escape window and Dick went in through the back door. They met up at Peter's room, where a mattress was on the floor. Dick instantly collapsed onto it, and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

He woke up the next day, his eyes feeling tired. He rubbed his forehead and strutted down. He saw the clock; he had slept for over 12 hours, not strange, since that swinging session really took out a lot of energy from him. However, Aunt May was no-where to be seen. He squinted his eyes, and tried to search around. He went outside, and was startled. There was no cars; no people outside. He started running down the street, searching for someone; anyone. He soon started swinging; he did not care if people saw him. He swung over to the F.E.A.S.T center, and bursted through the doors. Thank god; atleast some people were there. He went over to a person, and asked, "Where is everyone?" The old man twisted his head. "Now, i might be trippin', but some people just evaporated to dust, dont trust me though, it might an ephipany." Dick grunted, running to what he thought was a perfectly fine, non-high person. She was shaking, tears in her eyes. "W-What happened?" "G-G-Gone. Evaporated. Th-They turned to dust." "How?" "Get away, kid. Just go." "N-" "JUST GO!" screeched the woman, crying silently. Dick exhaled, and swung out the window. He started to return to his house. He *had* seen some people on the streets, no cops, but atleast there were some people. He, however, saw some thugs break into a store. Now, he knew this was bad, so he dropped down from the sky with force. The thugs were instantly pushed back, and one of them swung his fist at Dick, who saw it coming, and dodged under it. Time slowed for some odd reason, but he appreciated it.

His lithe frame dipped and waved out of the bullets and melee attacks, but he had to land one of his own. He knew his 11-year old fists could not dish out that much punishment, but he felt that he could. He tested this out, and put all his weight behind a punch to a random thug; who subsequently went flying into the wall with a thud. He looked at his hands with great surprise, then smirked. He began haphazardly throwing his fists around. The thugs literally could not do anything, as they found their jaws being broken and their ribs being shattered. Dick looked at the scene, clearly pleased with himself. However, he saw that the owner was cowering in fear. He saw his fists, which were now covered in...blood. Did he kill them? He did not wait to find out, as he swung the heck out of that situation.

This was not what he wanted; haphazardly throwing his fists around, he needed flow. Ans he was feeling quite hungry.


End file.
